


Finding Home

by JumanjiiCostco



Series: Tumblr Prompts (CR) [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: I didn't know I needed this until it happened, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, shameless cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumanjiiCostco/pseuds/JumanjiiCostco
Summary: Caduceus Clay is looking for something. Pumat Sol isn't it, but he's nice to have around.





	Finding Home

**Author's Note:**

> "PUMAT SOL/CADUCEUS CLAY? FIRST DATES, FLORIST CLAY AU, I'LL TAKE ANYTHING FOR THIS RAREPAIR."

He hardly anticipated this when the Mighty Nein said they knew another Firbolg. Caduceus knew the name, of course; Nott had asked him about four times along the road if he knew Pumat Sol (just for good measure, he imagined). He didn’t. He really, really didn’t. But there was no matter of being asked that would have prepared him for the firbolgs that stood in front of him. All four of them. Looking, wide-eyed and heads half-cocked in unison.  _Quintuplets. That’s amazing._  

Even now, when they cast sidelong looks at him, one of the four watching him just a little too long out of the corner of his eye. Or the slight change in their stance when he looked right back. And Pumat Prime–well Mother above, that was a whole other experience entirely. All of the Pumats were wonderful in their own regard, but Prime was a little…  _more_. Such a brilliant mind. So distracted and focused all at the same time. 

Jester said, just once, under her breath, that Prime had all the social skills of Caleb and Yasha put together. But Jester had never been the sole focus of Pumat Prime’s attention, either. Caduceus got the feeling–Caduceus got a  _lot_ of feelings–that not many people had been as lucky as he was these days. 

They didn’t call it anything, didn’t title it and put a price tag on it like everything else in The Invulnerable Vagrant. But it was Something. And it was warm and it was happy and Pumat didn’t mind when Caduceus disappeared for a few weeks, so long as he came back eventually. Sort of like Yasha, always finding the group again like the gods had put it into play. 

Caduceus would always come back: there were so few places he felt truly uncomfortable, but even fewer where he felt truly at home. And the Invulnerable Vagrant  ~~Pumat~~  was really starting to feel like home. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I didn't know I needed until it happened. Expect a lot more of this over time.


End file.
